Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 8 (Seasons)
Seasons is the eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *TIM makes sounds for each season. *CHARLI pretends to be the sun. *KELLIE's favourite season is autumn and Chats' favourite one is spring. *CHARLI plays with autumn leaves. *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *NATHAN and Kellie show a storm, a rain, a sun and a rainbow. *CHARLI paints a rainbow. *KATHLEEN matches seasons with things from them. *CHARLI imagines being in every season. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a weather reporter (Kellie), Charli, Kathleen and Tim watch her on TV. Gallery Tim S1 E8.png Charli S1 E8 1.png Kellie S1 E8.png Charli S1 E8 2.png Charli's ABC.png Nathan S1 E8.png Charli S1 E8 3.png Kathleen S1 E8.png Charli S1 E8 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E8.png Songlets ;Making music Summer, autumn, winter, spring Each one has a different song to sing. Summer, season of the scorching sun Run to the beach for some summer fun. Autumn, season of the falling leaves Try to catch them as they fall from the trees. Winter, season when the cold wind blows Run with the wind, see how far you can go. Springtime, season of the new leaves and flowers Dance with the plants in the springtime showers. Summer, season of the scorching sun Run to the beach for some summer fun. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play My leaves are green, my leaves are brown My leaves grow up, mine blow around I like sunshine, I like puddles I like to stretch, I like to snuggle I'm a season, I'm a season Can you guess which one? Spring or autumn, autumn or spring Both different but lots of fun. My leaves are green, my leaves are brown My leaves grow up, mine blow around I like sunshine, I like puddles I like to stretch, I like to snuggle I'm a season, I'm a season Can you guess which one? Spring or autumn, autumn or spring Both different but lots of fun. My leaves are green, my leaves are brown My leaves grow up, mine blow around I like sunshine, I like puddles I like to stretch, I like to snuggle I'm a season, I'm a season Can you guess which one? Spring or autumn, autumn or spring Both different but lots of fun. ;Body move #02 Toss them high, let them fall Play hide and seek, here I am Scrunch them up, hear them crackle Roll around, they're heaps of fun. Toss them high, let them fall Play hide and seek, here I am Scrunch them up, hear them crackle Roll around, they're heaps of fun. Toss them high, let them fall Play hide and seek, here I am Scrunch them up, hear them crackle Roll around, they're heaps of fun. ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns Different colours from each season Around us everyday Which one is my special favourite? It's really hard to say. Different things from every season Around us everyday Which one is my special favourite? It's really hard to say. Different things from every season Around us everyday Which one is my special favourite? It's really hard to say. Different things from every season Around us everyday Which one is my special favourite? It's really hard to say. Different flowers from each season Around us everyday Which one is my special favourite? It's really hard to say. ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about four seasons Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about autumn Category:Ep about winter Category:Ep about springtime Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about leaves Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about the TV Category:Ep about weather report Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about favourites